1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to control valves and, in particular, to control valves for use in connection with electronically-triggered flow valves and fluid control systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In most fluid control systems and, more particularly, water conduit systems, control valves are utilized to control the flow of water through the piping system. Such control valves are commonly used in connection with electronic control centers which contain sensor inputs to register a user""s request for operation of the flow valve. It is these valves, typically solenoid-operated valves, that control the flow of water to the user. Such control valves have recently found use in prison lavatory and water closet systems.
In the area of prison lavatory and water closet systems, there is a need for a method and apparatus for converting manually-operated prison lavatory flow valves, which use pneumatic triggering and flow time mechanisms, with electronic solenoid-operable valves using electronic triggering and flow time means. A conventional pneumatic prison lavatory valve has a valve body with a water inlet and a water outlet. Such a conventional control valve uses a diaphragm in a metering passageway in fluid communication with the water inlet and the water outlet. The water outlet is selectively blocked and sealed by a plunger. The water is further controlled by a non-magnetic cap, which includes a vertical extending member. The plunger is moved into an unsealed position into the member by a donut-shaped permanent magnet. This magnet is separated from an upper chamber with a pneumatic inlet and outlet by a second flexible diaphragm. The user introduces pneumatic fluid into the chamber by a pneumatic piston push button which flexes the flexible diaphragm which, in turn, moves the donut-shaped magnet into magnetic communication with a plunger by encompassing the member. The pneumatic plunger push-button is filled with atmospheric pressure, as the piston returns to the original position. The first upper chamber is relieved of stored fluid, thus reducing the force holding the diaphragm in place, and allowing the first lower chamber fluid to raise the flexible diaphragm, thereby allowing fluid flow to occur through the water outlet. Simultaneously, the pneumatic fluid in the second upper chamber is exhausted relatively slowly through the pneumatic outlet, which is a tiny passage. As the pneumatic pressure in the pneumatic upper chamber nears atmospheric pressure, the magnet is moved out of magnetic communication with the plunger to its original position, allowing the plunger to block the diaphragm outlet and allow the water upper chamber to fill to capacity through a tiny metering hole. The flexible diaphragm then moves into its original position and water flow is stopped. This control valve and other prior art control valves, as discussed above, have numerous and separately functioning pieces. The assembly, maintenance and repair of a valve having many pieces is difficult, expensive and time-consuming.
The above-described prior art control valve requires the pneumatic upper chamber outlet and the pneumatic piston push button inlet so that the required time duration of the fluid flow to a user to wash his or her hands (or receive a drink, etc.) is achieved. Due to the impurities suspended within the surrounding air, the tiny inlet and outlet passages often clog or are reduced in size, causing the time duration of the water flow to be insufficient or to extend longer than required. Further, these impurities suspended within potable water cause the tiny metering hole to clog or to be reduced in size, thereby causing the time duration of the water flow to be insufficient or overly extended.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a control valve having a minimum number of xe2x80x9cpieces,xe2x80x9d thereby reducing expense and maintenance costs. It is another object of the present invention to provide a control valve which is simple in its installation and easy in its repair. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a control valve that does not require any significant plumbing alterations prior to its installation.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a control valve for use in connection with a flow valve having a flow valve inlet, a flow valve outlet, and a surface for fluid communication between the flow valve inlet and the flow valve outlet, such as is typically present in fluid control system. The control valve of the present invention includes an adapter element which is a unitary body, and includes a first end face adapted for engagement with the flow valve inlet at the surface for fluid communication between the flow valve inlet and the flow valve outlet, and an opposed second end face including an adapter element chamber. At least one adapter element fluid inlet and at least one adapter element fluid outlet independently extend between the first end face and the second end face. The adapter element fluid inlet is in fluid communication with the flow valve inlet at the first end face and with the adapter element chamber at the second end face, while the adapter element fluid outlet is in fluid communication with the flow valve outlet at the first end face and with the adapter element chamber at the second end face. The control valve further includes a plunger mechanism sealingly engaged with the adapter element at the second end face within the adapter element chamber. The plunger mechanism includes a plunger element in fluid communication with the adapter element fluid outlet, and is operable between an unsealed position in which fluid communication is permitted between the adapter element fluid outlet and the adapter element chamber, and a sealed position in which fluid communication is prevented between the adapter element fluid outlet and the adapter element chamber. The plunger mechanism is desirably electronically operated, such as by a solenoid mechanism, and may include a communication line for transmission of signals from an external source.
The control valve may further include an adapter fitting having at least one adapter fitting fluid inlet and at least one adapter fitting fluid outlet configured to be sealingly engaged with and in fluid communication with the adapter element chamber. A release mechanism may further be engaged with an outer surface of the adapter fitting, configured to disengage the adapter fitting from the adapter element.
The present invention further includes a kit for a flow control valve, which includes a flow valve having a flow valve inlet, a flow valve outlet, and a surface for fluid communication therebetween, an adapter element as described above in fluid communication with flow valve at the surface for fluid communication between the flow valve inlet and the flow valve outlet, and a plunger mechanism as described herein for alternatively permitting and preventing fluid communication between the adapter element and the flow valve.
The present invention, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will best be understood from the following description of the specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.